If Only Love Was Easy
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Kyouya reaches out to Kaoru in a moment of weakness and lust and later realizes he's falling for him. Afraid what his father will think he tells Kaoru that their relationship will have to be a secret. Kaoru is okay with this at first but soon gets annoyed with the secret keeping and breaks up with Kyouya. Will Kyouya win Kaoru back? *Contains an OC briefly, to make Kyouya Jealous.
1. Chapter 1: Lust and Love?

**A/N: Hello! Here's a little Kaoru/Kyouya story I came up with so I hope you like it. Oh and I apologize if Kyouay is OOC **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters, etc. **

* * *

The dark-haired host was in one of Ouran Academy's many luminous bathrooms pacing, yet again from frustration. _Damn it! Think about something else you can't have this distract you from your studies. Think about something else. DAMN IT! _A small smile found its way on to his normally serious face, _Kaoru…. Kaoru… KAORU! _He adjusted his glasses, taking a deep breath to calm himself. _Why the hell does he mean so much to me anyway? He's just another person that I'm in a club with, and nothing else, right? _Kyouya sighed trying to lie to himself unsuccessfully, _no that's wrong, very wrong. He's mischievous, manipulating, and _Kyouya sighed trying to stop his thoughts. _And sexy just like his brother but unlike his brother when he's alone he has a calmer and sweet side that I find undeniably attractive. _

He shook his head, there was no point thinking about this, it would never happen anyway. Besides he couldn't imagine what his father would think if he knew he was gay. The shadow king sighed and walked out of the bathroom only to see the object of his daydreams. He knew it was Kaoru and not Hikaru immediately because he'd been watching them for sometime now and he figured out how to tell them apart. Kyouya was planning on just walking by the twin but the he was over come but lust. Before he really realized what he was doing he had grabbed Kaoru by the arm and was dragging him into the bathroom.

"K-Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru stuttered as the older boy pushed him into the handicapped stall, but he was ignored. As soon as the door was shut and locked the redhead was pushed into the wall and the dark-haired host pressed their lips together. Kaoru pushed the elder off quickly, "Sempai you're gay?" But Kyouya just ignored him and tried to kiss him again. "Wait Sempai, how did you know that I'm gay?"

"I just know these things. Now shut up and let me kiss you." Kaoru did as he told and let the elder's lips crush down on his own. The kiss was hungry and needy as Kyouya dominated the younger twin, thrusting his tongue into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru moaned quietly as Kyouya's tongue brushed against his and he tangled his fingers in second year's dark locks, drawing him closer. They pulled apart for a quick breath, and then Kyouya quickly captured him again. Kaoru cried out softly in pain and pleasure as Kyouya bit, sucked and pulled at his lower lip with his teeth. Their bodies tangled together, covered in sweat, as the lust pushed them forward. It was desperate and needy, but neither of them wanted to stop.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over and Kyouya pulled away. There was an unspoken warning in his dark eyes that threatened Kaoru not to mention this to anyone. "Fix yourself, you don't want anyone getting any wrong ideas," and with that the shadow king left Kaoru alone with a million questions.

Kaoru tried to go through the rest of his day as normal, but he couldn't stop thinking about the shadow king. When he and Hikaru entered the club later Kyouya greeted both of the twins as normal, his cold eyes lingering on Kaoru daring him to say something. Kaoru nodded a greeting in return and then followed his brother to go play with their favorite toy.

As the club activities started Kyouya returned to his usual table to write god-knows-what in that black notebook of his. His head snapped up as he heard a chorus of fan girl screams. Usually he liked the twins brotherly love act because it brought in customers and revenue for the club but today it down right annoyed him. He wanted to be the one to hold Kaoru like that and speak to him like that even if he hated admitting it to himself. When the act finished Kaoru's hazel eyes met dark gray ones across the room that screamed: _excuse yourself! _Kaoru nodded. "Excuse me ladies, brother, I be right back."

"Kao? Where are you going?"

"To that bathroom Hika, we don't have to do everything together you know."

"I know I just get lonely."

"Don't worry I won't be long." Kaoru went out into the hallway as was shortly joined by the shadow king. "What's up Kyouya-sempai?"

"Stupid brotherly love act…" The second year mumbled under his breath, pulling the grinning first year toward the bathroom.

"What did it turn you on?" Kaoru smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Simple make out sessions to relive pent up lust toward each other was all they were suppose to be, but as they got more frequent Kyouya felt himself getting more and more attached to the younger Hitachiin. Kissing the redhead wasn't all he wanted to do anymore, he wanted to make Kaoru laugh and smile, and he just wanted to be around him in general. He wasn't supposed to feel more than just attraction toward Kaoru, but he was in too deep now, the shadow king had fallen in love. He loved Kaoru's smile, his laugh, the look in the twin's golden eye when their eyes met from across the room, and yes, even his mischievous attitude. "Kaoru can I talk to you for a moment before you leave." Kyouya hadn't meant to tell Kaoru, just yet, but he couldn't stop the words as they came out of his mouth.

Hikaru flashed them a confused look but his brother just waved him off, "Sure Sempai, I'll just meet you at home Hikaru." Kaoru smiled, hope in his eyes that this might be more than one of their normal make out sessions. But when Kaoru approached the dark haired boy he felt disappointment was over him, Kyouya just wanted a kiss. Then Kaoru noticed how different this kiss felt, it wasn't full of hunger and lust, no it was unsure and nervous.

"Kaoru," Kyouya sighed as the pulled away. "This was never supposed to go any further than just a way to get rid of my pent up lust, but I now I want more. I want to be around you, I want to have conversations with you, and I…" Kyouya paused, he couldn't believe he was saying all of this out loud. "I think I'm falling for you."

"You are?" Kaoru's heart was beating so fast, he couldn't believe it. "Oh Kyouya-sempai I like you too, this makes me so happy!" Kaoru threw his arms around the older male kissing him. He pulled away laughing, "wait I have to know, do I give off a gay vibe?" Kaoru walked away from Kyouya swaying his hips.

Kyouya laughed, "When you walk like that you do." He shook his head, "Why do ask?"

"Well you knew I was gay that day in the bathroom."

"No you don't. I lied back then I've liked you for a while. I didn't know you were gay, I just guessed."

"Well good guess." Kaoru grinned, winking.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I think I have a weakness for the little devil type." The elder smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh yeah then why didn't you go for Hikaru? How did you know it was me and not Hikaru when you grabbed me the first time?"

"I didn't go for Hikaru because he's not you. You have a more serious, softer and sweeter side to you that I love, that Hikaru doesn't have. I've been able to tell the two of you apart for a long time now. I notice everything Kaoru, and I've noticed the differences that set the two of you apart."

"Well I like your softer side as well Kyouya-sempai."

"What softer side?" Kyouya laughed, "and please just call me Kyouya, I think were past the honorifics, don't you?"

"Kyouya, you do have a softer and less serious side that I've seen, you only show it to those close to you."

Kyouya smirked. "You caught me."

"So does this make us boyfriends now?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows, a soft smile on his lips.

"Kaoru, I'm not really comfortable with my sexuality, yet. If we go out we'd have to be a secret." _More like I don't know how my dad or our company would react if they found out. _Kyouya thought.

"I can deal with that. Can we go out on dates? I mean we can make it look like two friends hanging out."

"Sure Kaoru." Kyouya felt himself smile his first genuine smile in a long time.

"Yay!" Kaoru cheered capturing his new secret boyfriend in a chaste kiss. "I should go now, don't want to raise suspicions with Hikaru.

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow."

He watched Kaoru walk towards the door, but before he left he turned back blowing his dark-haired lover a kiss. "Bye Kyou-kun!"

Kyouya shook his head and crossed the room in a few quick strides, pinning Kaoru against the wall. "That was way too cute. Not fair." He pressed his lips against the redhead's. Kaoru quickly deepened the kiss, licking Kyouya's lower lip and Kyouya gladly opened up to let the younger male's tongue explore his mouth. "Don't you ever do that in public, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from tackling you to the ground."

"I keep that in mind." The redhead smirked, turning away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyouya grabbed the lapel of Kaoru's jacket. "I saw that look you better not be planning anything."

"Awww Kyooooou-kun!" The twin whined.

"Wait first, -kun? What are you a teenage girl in love? I'm serious, we'll come on out in public eventually, just not now."

"Yeah maybe I am, you like it! Admit it! I know Kyouya, I just like messing with you."

"I won't and you are a Hitachiin after all."

"Hey! Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not at all Kao, I love that about you." He smiled, ruffling Kaoru's hair affectionately.

"Bye Kyou-kun."

"Don't you dare use that in public." Kyouya shook his head hearing his lover's laughter as Kaoru walked down the hall. "Yeah I think it's adorable that you call me Kyou-Kun." He whispered after Kaoru was out of earshot, smiling to himself. He felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in a while.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this a one-shot, but a had more ideas of where to take this story. So it will be a short multi-chapter. I know this isn't my best work but I hope you still like it. :) Feel free to tell me what you really think of it. Flames accepted. See you next chapter. **

****Oh and the ending –kun is** **used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Since Kaoru is younger than Kyouya he wouldn't be using it for the first reason it would be like Kaoru would be a teenage girl addressing Kyouya. So that's where the teenage girl comment comes from. –chan is usually used for lovers or close friends (like Honey uses it.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Break ups and New beginnings?

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any or its characters, etc. **

* * *

*~*~Two months later~*~*

Kaoru lay next to his lover in the dark, thinking about their relationship. "Are we ever going to come out about our relationship in public?"

Kyouya sighed he knew this would come up eventually and he honestly didn't have an answer. "I don't know Kao. I don't know if I can be openly gay, I have to make up for being the third son. What if my father wants to marry me off to some company's daughter? I would need to be able to do that."

"What so you were just going to dump me when that happened? Do I really mean that little to you?"

"No Kaoru, I don't know what I would do. I didn't think…" Kyouya stopped himself, too afraid to say the words.

"You didn't think our relationship would become anything did you? Who was I kidding you never wanted it to be more than physical. Would you have ever let me sleep over here if you family wasn't away? Would you ever tell your parents about me? I can't keep making excuses, Hikaru's been asking questions and I can't hide this from him anymore."

"No I didn't think our relationship would go anywhere. I was the one who told you I wanted more in the first place."

"Are you ever going to tell your parents?"

Kyouya squeezed his eyes shut, he was afraid but he couldn't lie to his lover. "No." he whispered.

"NO?"

"I can't tell my dad."

Kaoru sat up throwing the covers off of him and then stood up to search for his shirt and shoes. "I can't do this anymore." He pulled his shirt on and turned to glare at Kyouya. Even though it was dark Kyouya could tell Kaoru was glaring at him, he could almost feel it. "I would have gladly told my family for you!"

"Your situation is different than mine! There are plenty of gay people in the fashion industry." Kyouya slapped his hand over his mouth, he wanted to take his words back immediately.

"How dare you! Coming out would be hard for me too. My older brother and I sleep in the same bed most nights, and what about our brotherly love act don't you think it would be weird for him knowing I really feel that way about men. He's going to freak, he thinks I'm one person my whole life and then I'm really someone different. You insensitive bastard! How did I ever think you were anything more than a calculating, cold businessman?"

"Kaoru I didn't mean that! I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. Please!"

"Did you ever even love me? I told you I loved you and you never said it back so I assumed you weren't ready and I was fine with that, but you were never going to say it. You were never going to tell anyone were you?"

"No Kaoru that's not true, don't leave. I…" but he couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't make himself say he loved the redhead.

"You what?"

Kyouya just hung his head, he knew he wasn't going to win the argument.

"The only way I won't leave is if you promise to tell your dad about us. Can you promise that? Don't you dare lie to me."

"I…" Kyouya reached out and grabbed Kaoru's wrist.

"I knew it! Were done." Kaoru shook out of the elder's grip and stormed out of the Ootori mansion slamming the door behind him. Kyouya felt his heart shatter he knew what ever he said he would've never been able to make Kaoru stay.

Kaoru cried himself to sleep that night, but what hurt him the most was that he couldn't even tell his brother the reason. He just let Hikaru hold him, wishing it could take the pain away.

* * *

The next few weeks in the host club were awkward and uncomfortable for Kyouya and his former lover, but they couldn't let anyone know that. Kaoru almost considered quitting the host club so he wouldn't have to see Kyouya, but he knew Hikaru needed the friends he made in the club, especially Haruhi and Hikaru wouldn't go without him.

"Kaoru-kun?" Karou looked up to see an unfamiliar second year with unruly blonde hair and sea-green eyes standing in front of him. "You are Kaoru right?"

"And if I'm not?" Kaoru had become very cold and withdrawn when he was alone in the three weeks since his break-up.

"I'd ask you if you know where your brother is so I could talk to him."

"Okay, I am Kaoru, you were actually right. What do you want?"

"You're friends with Kyouya Ootori-san from class 2-A right?"

"You could say that." Kaoru replied.

The boy looked nervously at his hands, he seemed to be loosing his nerve. "Um. I'm in the same class as him and I've admired you for a while now."

"Admired me? You mean you like me?"

"Y-yes."

"Well I guess the rumors that I'm gay have spread huh?" Kaoru laughed, "You sure have a lot of nerve. I like that, um…"

"Oh sorry I'm Yukio Kisaragi of class 2-A."

"So Yukio-sempai what do you want?" Kaoru smirked, his tone suggestive rather than rude this time. "Do you want to go out with me?"

The second year's face lit up and amusement crossed Kaoru's face. "Y-yes I'd like that."

"Okay well I gotta get to class, here's my cell number. How about we meet for lunch in the cafeteria?"

Yukio smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you then, Kaoru-kun."

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Kaoru or Kao-chan or whatever. Can I call you Yuki-chan?" The elder nodded. "Okay see at lunch, bye boyfriend!" Kaoru leaned down, since Yukio was a few inches shorter than him, and kissed him on the cheek, before making his way to his classroom. Yukio couldn't believe first, that Kaoru could be so flirty and second, that Kaoru had asked him out! Kaoru was one of the most popular boys in the first year class. Yukio grinned as he made his way to his classroom.

"Kao, I think you got a little carried away there." Hikaru shook his head, he knew Kaoru was gay even before he came out and it never bothered him, but it was still weird seeing him so open about it.

"Yeah maybe, but he's cute, plus I think this will be fun." Hikaru shook his head as his twin made his to his seat. _When had Kaoru changed so much? In the past few weeks he has been so cold and withdrawn like we use to be, maybe even worse, but this Kaoru? I don't even know who he is. _

As the bell rang he watched his younger brother skip out of the classroom toward the lunchroom. "What's with him?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru in surprise.

"I have a boyyyyyfriend Haruhi!" Kaoru grinned coming back to join them. "And he's pretty cute, sorry for being excited." He scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Still this seems out of character for you."

"Well, my dear Haruhi, I've been hiding my sexuality for a while now so how would anyone know what's out of character for me." Haruhi wanted to say he never acted like this when he was with Kyouya, but he didn't know that she knew. Maybe Kyouya really broke him? "Yuki-chan!" Kaoru cried as he saw his new boyfriend standing near the entrance. He ran over lacing his fingers with Yukio's.

"Kao-chan, how was class?" The blonde swallowed, a little nervous with all the people around.

"Aw you decided on Kao-chan? How cute! Oh you know class is class, boring as usual. Let's go get some food and sit down."

"Sure." Yukio smiled, letting the younger Hitachiin lead him to the food line.

"He's never thought it was cute when I call him that…" Honey pouted, as he and Mori came up to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Oh Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, you don't like Kaoru like this either huh?"

"No, Hika-chan. It's obvious that something has really shaken him up and he's changed because of it. I don't like the new Kao-chan. We have to figure out what changed him."

"All I know is that he came home about three weeks ago late at night and cried himself to sleep, but he wouldn't tell me what happened. Then the next day he was cold and withdrawn and today he's become like this. I think he was seeing someone in secret because he would go out at random times to meet a 'friend', but he never gave me any details. I think that person broke his heart, nothing else could make Kaoru cry like that." Hikaru sighed.

"Wow Hikaru, I'm surprised you picked up on all of that." Haruhi responded wishing she could tell them about Kyouya and Kaoru but she knew it was secret for a reason.

"He's my brother I know everything about him and when it comes to him I am very perceptive. I knew he was gay even before he did."

"Did it ever bother you?"

"No Haruhi, he's my brother I've always loved him and accepted him for who he is, and this is not the real Kaoru."

"So we of course need to find the person who broke his heart and figure out how to get them back together!" Tamaki strode into the room picking up on the bits of the conversation.

"I don't think it's that easy Milord. This person really hurt Kaoru. What if they don't wan to get back together? This isn't just some random person we are trying to help its my brother!"

"Oh Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, why are we all gathered over here?" Kyouya joined the group.

"Kyouya-sempai, have you noticed anything different with Kaoru lately?"

"No, not really." _Yes, and I did that to him. He's cold and withdrawn because of me because I broke his heart. _

"You don't think that's different?" Hikaru gestured toward his twin who was still fawning over his new boyfriend.

Kyouya shrugged adjusting his glasses. "Well, he's in love, people change when they are in love." Kyouya seemed composed but he had almost dropped his entire tray in shock and horror. _In love? New boyfriend? How has we moved on already? It's only been three weeks I'm not even over the break up yet. He never acted that way with me! _Jealously coursed through his veins and he tried to ignore it.

"Well you obviously don't care Sempai. Thanks for nothing." Hikaru scoffed brushing past the rest of the host club as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

"What?" Kyouya had noticed the entire host club staring at him. "He seems happy we shouldn't disturb that."

"No Kyou-chan someone broke his heart and now he is a completely different person. He's never like this, we should be concerned."

"I apparently don't see what you all do so I can't really help you." _I can't really tell them that I did this to him now can I? _

"Well we'll have an emergency meeting about this before club, Kyouya you keep Kaoru away from the club for about ten minutes okay? Sounds good everyone?" The host king looked around to his fellow members who all nodded in agreement and then dissipated. _Great… before I could have easily kept him busy for ten minutes but he'll barely look at me now. _

"Um Kaoru."

Kaoru's head snapped up at the familiar voice that could still make his heart jump. "What do you want?"

"Hello Ootori-san." Yukio casually greeted his classmate.

"Hello Kisaragi-san, I hope you're doing well. Kaoru, club will be running late today, Tamaki has put another random scheme together so don't bother coming at normal time."

"Okay Sempai, thanks."

"Club? Oh yeah you're in that host club aren't you, Kao-chan?"

"Yeah, my twin brother and decided to join because a friend of ours would not shut up about it, so we joined to he would stop annoying us. My brother got into the theatrics of it, but I'm not really all that into it. I just keep going for my brother's sake." Kaoru shrugged. _What? How could Kaoru just say that about the host club? His brother and him have made some wonderful friends because of it. That's definitely not the Kaoru I know. Did I really break him? _Kyouya thought, standing a few feet away horrified.

Haruhi walked up to the shadow king, "Despite whatever efforts the rest of the host club will make you know you're the only one who can fix this, right?"

"Oh Haruhi, what do you mean by that?" Kyouya replied, trying to look nonchalant.

"I know about you and Kaoru."

Kyouya gasped, looking at the brunette in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you were the one Kaoru was always sneaking out to see. I noticed the looks the two of you were exchanging and from there it wasn't hard to figure out. I know you were the one who broke his heart and you will be the only one who can fix this."

"I can't Haruhi, I can't give him what he wants." The dark-haired host sighed in defeat.

"You never know, he really looks up to you, Sempai. You maybe be the only one he listens to.

* * *

**A/N: End chapter 2! Be on the look out for the resolution in chapter 3. Yukio is my OC and I'm not a big fan of him but I needed someone for Kaoru to go out with for this story. Feel free to tell me what you think. See you next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Safety and Risks?

**A/N: Hello lovely readers and followers, I've got chapter 3 right here for you so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club, or any of its characters, etc. **

* * *

"So I'll see you after club, Kao?" Yukio smiled tightening his hold around Kaoru's neck.

"Yes, Yuki-chan I'll meet you in the library like normal."

"Do you want to come over tonight to study? You have that big math test tomorrow, right? I can tutor you, I know you struggle in math."

"Aww Yuki-chan! You're so sweet, as long as we don't have to study the whole time." Kaoru winked.

"Well of course not, that's why we're studying at my house and not in public."

"Then it's a date." Kaoru smiled, pulling his lover in for a chaste kiss.

Kyouya had rounded the corner at the wrong time, just in time to see Kaoru making out with his boyfriend. Sadness followed by jealousy washed over him, he usually tried to get to club before the twins so he wouldn't have to witness this. It had been almost a month since they started dating but every time Kyouya passed them his stomach knotted in agony. He pushed past them, and sat himself down at his usual table opening his laptop with a sigh.

"I know I hate it too."

"Hate what Hikaru?"

"My brother sucking face outside the club room every day, I saw your face as you came in."

"Well it isn't a pleasant sight seeing anyone display public acts of affection."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "no I mean you dislike Kaoru's boyfriend as well, right?"

"Not particularly, Yukio isn't a bad guy." _YES! YES! YES! I hate him; Kaoru is a completely different guy with him. _Kyouya sighed, _but what I hate most is that he had the courage to do what I can't, be with him in public. _"I am starting to see how different he's with Yukio. He seems more confident in himself now, I suppose."

"I guess, but he never want to do the things we use to, like bug Haruhi or play pranks on the boss, all he wants to do is talk about 'Yuki-chan'." Hikaru ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"Well people change when they are infatuated with someone."

"Infatuation? You seemed to purposely not say love."

"Correct. I don't believe Kaoru is in love with Yukio." _No, not yet but he will if you don't do something! _His insides screamed.

The girls started to file in and move to their selected host so Hikaru and Kyouya had to stop their speculations for now. Hikaru moved to join his brother and a group of ladies at a table by the window.

"So Kaoru I heard you have a boyfriend now, how is that going?" One of Hikaru's and Kaoru's clients asked, as the other girls lean in. Surprisingly none of the girls reacted negatively to Kaoru coming out as gay; actually most of them adored Kaoru even more.

"Yes, his name is Yukio Kisaragi of class 2A. Well we've been going out for almost a month now and I think it's going really well." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru sat next to his brother, but unlike Kaoru, he was completely unengaged. He hated the guy Yukio had turned his brother into and he didn't understand why none of his attempts could bring the old Kaoru back.

"Have the two of you kissed?" a couple girls squealed at the thought of the two very attractive boys kissing.

"Yeah is he a good kisser?" another girl chimed in.

Kaoru laughed, "Yes, we actually shared our first kiss last week. And to tell you girls the truth," Kaoru paused leaning in for dramatic effect, "Absolutely! He's an amazing kisser." More fan girl screams erupted throughout the room.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Actually I'm going over to his house tonight to study, but I don't know how much we'll get accomplished if you know what I mean." Kaoru laughed winking.

"Hikaru what do you think of Kaoru's new relationship?" One of the customers asked, turning to face the older twin.

Hikaru shrugged, "If Kaoru's happy, I'm happy."

"Hika's just jealous because he has to share me with my boyfriend now. Don't worry, dear brother, I love each of you differently so Yukio will never replace you in my heart." Kaoru grinned, capturing his twin in a warm, loving embrace. Ever since Kaoru had accepted his sexuality, he's become the seme in the relationship instead of his brother and it annoyed Hikaru to no end.

"Oh Kaoru!" Hikaru sighed, not really into the act, withdrawing as soon it was over.

"So do you and Yukio-san doing this weekend? Any fun plans?"

"I don't know yet, do you ladies have any ideas?" Kaoru's new fan girls squealed, they loved the thought of helping Kaoru plan his date.

"You guys could go to the beach and watch the sunset." Kyouya's heart dropped as he overheard that suggestion, _that was the last thing Kaoru and I did together._

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of the beach," _a total lie but that was Kyouya's and my thing, I can't. _

"How about roller-skating that could be fun, you could hold hands the entire time?"

"Hah! Kaoru roller-skating, he's such a klutz, he'd spend the entire on his butt."

"Hikaru! That's mean, how could you embarrass me like that." Kaoru pouted, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kaoru, you know I just like to mess with you." He smiled, taking Kaoru's hand in his and kissing it. "I'm sorry."

"KYYAAAA!"

"Ooo Kaoru-kun! There's a carnival in town this weekend. Food, rides, and shows, it could be fun."

"Ohh!" Kaoru's eyes lit up, "Yeah that does sound fun! I'll have to tell Yukio about it thanks!"

"Kyou-chan? You don't look so good, are you okay?" Honey had approached the shadow king, who at stood up clenching his fits so hard that he was shaking.

"Yeah, fine I just need some air." Kyouya raced outside of the clubroom and slid down wall of the hallway, his head falling into his hand. _I can't do this anymore. Damn it Kaoru, I want you back! Damn it! I can't, I can't give you what you want. I… I love you! _

"Kyouya-sempai? Is this about Kaoru?" The dark-haired host looked up at Haruhi, not being able to hide sadness in his eyes anymore.

"How did you know?"

"Come on, Sempai, give me more credit than that, I'm more perceptive than I look. I saw those jealous looks. Tell me what happened between you two, I want to help you."

"I…" Kyouya sighed in defeat, "okay." He made sure no was around and then he told her about him and Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded as Kyouya finished, "so you know what you have to do now right?"

"What?"

"Confess to him, tell him you were wrong, tell him that you love him. Make sure to do it in a public place so he knows you're serious."

"I can't."

"Why don't you start by telling him in front of the host right after all the guests leave?"

"I can't, my dad will kill me."

"Well then you're back to square one. You don't have to tell your dad right away but make the promise that you'll tell him eventually. Make sure you mean though, he'll know if you're lying."

"You're right Haruhi, thanks. Why are you helping me anyway?" the shadow king sighed standing up and adjusting his glasses.

"Because I can't stand the new Kaoru and his boyfriend just like everyone else. I want the two of you to be happy. I had my doubts at first but somehow you and Kaoru work together. He never changed when he was with you. Now come on, club's almost over. As clique as it sounds, it's now or never."

Kyouya nodded and followed Haruhi back into the third music room.

"Are you all right Kyouya?" One of his customers asked with concern. Kaoru's eyes were locked on Kyouya as he came back in, _he does look pale, and I hope he's okay. _Even though Kaoru was mad at Kyouya he never stopped caring.

"Yes, princess, I'm just not feeling very well. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Kyouya smiled reassuringly through the lie.

As the customers started to leave, Kaoru stood up and gathered his things. "See you guys tomorrow, I'm off to meet Yukio. Have a wonderful day."

Haruhi smiled to Kyouya as if to say: _go on and tell him. You can do this. _"Kaoru! Wait!"

"Did you need something, Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked, his eyes going flat in a bored look.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." Kaoru shrugged and forced a fake smile.

"Yes there is I was wrong, you were right. I never planned on telling my dad about us. I know I hurt you and I never should've had you keep us a secret from everyone for so long.

"What? Wait, wait, WAIT! Kyouya is the guy who you were seeing? He was the reason you came home crying that night?"

"Not now, Hikaru!" Kaoru silenced his brother. "Go on." The redhead glared at his ex-lover crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want you back! I want to be with you. I want to go on dates and have them actually be dates. I don't care who sees. I thought the path I set out in front of me was the most important thing in my life, but that was until I lost the thing that was more important. Being without you is hell, I'm jealous, I can't sleep, and I can't think straight anymore. Please, I'll even go to that carnival with you and you know how much I hate large crowds."

"And what about your dad? What will he think?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I promise you I'll tell him. I just need some more time. Please Kaoru, I need you and I miss you."

"How do I know you won't go back on that promise?"

"I don't break promises and I can't lie to you. Look me in the eyes, I'm not lying."

Kaoru swallowed and looked Kyouya in the eyes for the first time in a month. He was scared to believe the shadow king, but he could tell his gray eyes didn't lie. "I'm sorry I'm with Yukio now."

Kyouya looked down as disappointment crashed down on him and then he realized there was one thing he hadn't told the younger Hitachiin yet. "Kaoru I love you!"

Kaoru gasped dropped his bag in shock. The cup he was carrying fell to the floor with and shattered with a loud crash. "Kyou-kun?" he whispered.

"Wait you're really going to take him back? I've never seen you so heart broken Kao. You can't seriously still love him after how he hurt you." Hikaru stepped toward the shadow king as anger shook through his entire body.

"Hikaru! Stay out of this, this is between Kaoru and Kyouya." Tamaki chimed in, making sense for once.

"But Milord!"

"No."

"I'm sorry Kyouya-sempai. I can't I'm with Yukio now and I really like him so I want to give the relationship a chance." _Hikaru is right! Its true that I still love you but I don't want to hurt like that again. _"I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm late."

"No!" Kyouya ran out the door chasing after Kaoru. When he finally reached him he grabbed the younger by the wrist placing a desperate kiss on Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he started to melt into the kiss. _No wait! I can't do this anymore. _He pushed Kyouya away quickly, "What the hell! What if Yukio came looking for me and saw that."

"Yukio, Yukio, YUKIO! Is that all you care about anymore? You've really changed since you started going out with him and it's not for the better. Your brother is concerned and so are all the rest of us. You never changed when you were with me. I saw it in your eyes you still care about me. What else can I do?"

"Do you want to know why I changed? Huh? It's because of you! You hurt me and I never wanted to feel like that again. I put everything into that relationship and you never gave me anything back. It's all your fault. Then Yukio came along and he confessed to me in a hall full of students, he didn't care who saw. He wanted to be with me and he's just what I've been looking for. What can you do? NOTHING! You've done enough don't you think? Some things just can't be fixed."

"But you don't really like Yukio, you only want him because he gave you what I couldn't give you. No that doesn't matter because things are comfortable with him and even now when I can give what you've always wanted you won't take it because it's too much of a risk. You don't love him like you love me."

"Your wrong, and I'm late. I just can't Kyouya-sempai."

"Please don't call me Sempai anymore, it makes us feel like strangers again."

"We are strangers again." As Kaoru walked off, Kyouya fell to his knees, the final rejection finally hitting him.

"Hey Yuki-chan, sorry I'm late."

Yukio looked up smiling as Kaoru entered the library. "Oh Kao-chan, I was worried. Hey are you okay you look upset?"

"Yeah I just got into a fight with one of my friends."

"Aw, Kao, come here. Do you want to talk about it?" Yukio wrapped his arms tightly around Kaoru, laying his head on Kaoru's strong shoulder.

"No, let's just go to your house. I need to get out of here."

* * *

*~Later at Yukio's house~*

* * *

"And the answer is…" Yukio prompted.

"Negative two?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side.

"Correct!"

"Yay! Do I get a kiss?"

"Yeah you get a kiss." Yukio grinned gently placing his lips against Kaoru's. _'You don't love him like you love me,' _Kyouya's words rang out in Kaoru's head and he was reminded of Kyouya's kiss earlier. He never got that "weak in the knees" feeling with Yukio that he got when Kyouya kissed him.

"Well looks like we've finished all of the problem sets. I think your ready! Do you want to stay and watch a movie, we could cuddle…" Yukio trailed off trying to sound convincing.

"Sure, but after that I should go."

"Cool!" Yukio took Kaoru's hand leading him too the couch. Kaoru placed his arm around the blonde as Yukio laid his head on Kaoru's chest.

_On one hand Kyouya has never comforted me like Yukio did earlier, but I've never felt the way I feel with Kyouya with Yuki-chan. Maybe Kyouya is right maybe I like Yukio because he's safe. Do I really want safe? 'Your brother is worried…' 'You've changed and not for the better.' He's right I'm not the same, where's the mischief and pranks I use to pull. Hikaru and I always enjoyed that. Yukio is safe and Kyouya is a risk, but is it a risk I want to take? …maybe. _"I'm sorry Yuki, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. My head's spinning."

"Oh, Kao, take my car, my driver will take you home. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

When Kaoru arrived home Hikaru was in the middle of their bedroom, pacing. "Oh Kao! You're home!" He ran over and embraced his very surprised brother. "I was so worried! After Kyouya-sempai chased you I heard yelling from the hallway and then silence. When we went to go check on you guys, Kyouya had fallen to his knees and you were gone. He might have been actually crying."

"It's okay I was just at Yukio's like I said I would be."

"Oh."

"You don't like Yukio, do you?"

"It's not that, I just don't like who you've become around him. Where is the mischievous, but sweet Kaoru I use to know? I miss him."

Kaoru shut his eyes, sighing, "I don't know and I miss him too."

"Come on, let's get some sleep it's been a long day. We'll feel better in the morning." Kaoru nodded following his brother into bed, falling asleep in his safe arms.

It wasn't a restful sleep; no Kaoru's sleep was full of dreams of Kyouya and Yukio. If he ended up with Yukio would he still wonder what it would be like if he gave Kyouya another chance? That's when he realized: _yes, I would wonder what happened. _Kaoru sat straight up in bed, "I'm still in love with Kyouya." _Yes Kyouya is a risk, but he's one I want to take. _

* * *

The next morning when Kaoru got to school he went directly to Yuko's classroom. "Yuki-chan can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Good morning Kao-chan, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah can you come outside for a second?" Yukio nodded and followed his lover into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Yuki, it's just, I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry."

"Is it Ootori-san?"

Kaoru gasped, "How did you know?"

Yukio smiled sadly and shook his head, "I've seen the way you look at him, you've never looked at me that way. I've been waiting for the day when you'd realized that you're in love with him and not me. I knew it would come, but I thought I should enjoy the time I have with you while I could. Bye Kaoru-kun, I love you."

"Thanks for understanding Yukio-sempai. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, good luck on your math test. See you around." Yukio kissed Kaoru good-bye one the cheek and left.

As soon as classes ended for the day Kaoru was off sprinting towards the clubroom. "Kyouya!" he yelled, throwing open the doors.

Kyouya looked up, hope clouding over his stormy eyes as he saw the determination in Kaoru's golden ones. "Kaoru?"

"I'm still in love with you! You were right I don't love Yukio the way I love you and I never will. I was just scared because I don't want to get hurt, but if I don't take the risk now I might miss out on the chance to be happy."

Kyouya's heart leapt when Kaoru's words finally sank in. "Looks like I'll have to go to that carnival after all." Kaoru grinned closing the space between them with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay chapter 3 end! Don't worry for all those fluff lovers like me, there will be a nice fluffy ending. The next chapter is their carnival date so be on the look out for that. I thought I would finish tonight, but I didn't quite make it. I'll update the final chapter probably tomorrow. See you next chapter. :) Apologies for OOC-ness  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Ups and Downs?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this update too so long; I don't know why this took me so long to write. Honestly this was only supposed to be a one-shot and well it turned into this, I blame my random plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters, etc. **

* * *

Kaoru sits in the back of his limo alone as it approaches the shadow king's estate. He stares at the night sky and sighs, he has so much hope for this night but what if everything goes wrong? Kaoru pulled at his, carefully picked out, clothes nervously as he could see the large manor coming into view.

"We're here sir," The driver called as the care rolled to a stop.

The door opened immediately when Kaoru stepped out of the car, "Kaoru!" Fuyumi Ootori yelled as she came running to greet the surprised Hitachiin. "It's been so long." She grinned embracing the nervous redhead. "Look at you!" Fuyumi held Kaoru at arms length taking in his cool but casual outfit. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans that were purposely worn and torn in the knee, a red tank top layered over a black one, a casual black jacket over the top and black converse shoes. "So stylish and handsome!"

"Well, Fuyumi, my mom is a fashion designer, and it's good to see you again."

"Come in, come in, Kyouya is just finishing getting ready. I honestly think he's changed his outfit five times. He's nervous it's so cute. He's so lucky he has such a cute boyfriend!"

"So he told you huh?" Kaoru smiled as they sat down, he was happy that Kyouya talked about their relationship.

"Well I knew before, but he actually asked me to help him get ready. Kyouya is such a independent, personal person and he hates talking about his personal life, but you must be something special to him for him to ask me."

"You knew before?"

"Yes, I was home one of the times you and Kyouya came over, he didn't know of course, and then I found out but I had my suspicions for a while. You are so cute! He's so lucky."

"Well I do have a twin." Kaoru smirked, winking.

"I know but Kyouya tells me you are the hotter one."

"But my twin and I are identical?"

"Well he must see something in you that your twin doesn't have that makes you more attractive to him."

"Fuyumi! Stop harassing Kaoru."

"Kyou-kun! You look handsome, love." Kyouya was wearing a basic gray button-up shirt that brought out his eyes, medium-wash jeans and black converse. His look was simple, but it looked sexy on him. His hair was slightly more tousled than usual, showing that he put extra effort into looking good.

"Thank you, Kaoru, so do you." he walked over giving his lover a soft and sweet hello kiss.

"So are you ready to go? My car is still waiting out front."

"Do we really have to go to this carnival?" Kyouya sighed, making a disgusted face.

"Yep! Sorry Kyou-kun, but you have promised."

"I only said that to get you back."

Kaoru scoffed, pretending to be offended, "well then, I'll just leave."

"No wait Kao! I'll go to the carnival."

Kaoru turned back smirking and then broke out into a giddy smile, "Okay let's go then!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose laughing, "you mischievous little brat!"

"Yeah but you love me for it!"

"I do." Kyouya rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend out to the car.

"To the carnival, young master Kaoru?"

"Yep!" Both boys slid into the limo and Kaoru cuddles up to Kyouya. The dark-haired host smiles as the redhead nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck.

It's a short ride to the carnival and Kyouya dreaded it the entire way. The crowds, the fried food, and the sticky and germ infested rides, he hated it all, but if it was what Kaoru wanted maybe he could endure it. Kaoru bounded out of the car, pulling his boyfriend toward the food line. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Planned what Kyou-kun?"

"You knew there was a carnival in town and you knew I would hate going. So to get back at me for hurting you, you got a boyfriend to make me jealous and make me confess to you, publicly, and then you would take me back and drag me to this carnival."

Kaoru laughed, a sly smirk forming on his lips, "now is that really something you think I'd do?"

"Yes you and your devilish twin more clever and more manipulating than you look."

"I'm hurt Kyouya! The thought of Yukio making you jealous did cross my mind, but I actually asked him out because I thought he was cute. Not everything I do revolves are you, you know."

Kyouya looked gernally taken aback, "no I didn't—"

Kaoru laughed again "Just most of what I do." The redhead winked, taking his lover's hand and lacing their fingers together. The carnival was in full swing, the rides lit up the night sky like multicolored stars and the fried and sugary smell of food followed you everywhere. All of it nauseated the older host but he had to put up with it for the sake of the redhead he adored. "What do you want to eat? I was thinking of a corn dog with fries and a funnel cake for desert that we could share." He squeezed Kyouya's hand trying to sound endearing.

Kyouya scoffed, "All of that sounds horrible, why do commoners insist on eating the most horrid and terrible-for-you fried foods."

Kaoru shrugged, he was use to this from his boyfriend. "I don't know, because they taste good?" Kaoru placed his order as Kyouya looked up at the glowing yellow menu in disgust, and then he eventually ordered just a cheeseburger and a coke.

He stopped Kaoru from reaching for his wallet, "I got this."

"But Sempai it's mostly mine, you don't have to."

"Don't worry I want to." The shadow king offered a rare smile as he paid for their meal. "What's with the Sempai?"

"Sorry force of habit Kyou-kun." The redhead shrugged, smiling slightly.

"How do you always manage to look so cute?" Kaoru shrugged innocently as they carried their food to a near by table. "I'm curious about something," Kyouya started.

His lover looked up from the corndog, "Yeah what is it?"

"How come you never used –kun with Yukio? I mean you used chan, like for lovers right?"

"Right, because –kun is only for you. I feel like a giddy teenage girl in love when I'm around you, but also so much more than that. I feel passion and excitemen and without you I don't feel right, I don't feel like myself. I never felt like that with Yukio. Now I'm just rambling, I can call you chan if you want." Kaoru blushed, he had never shared so much personal information with anyone other than his brother.

Kyouya smiled to himself, '_-kun is only for you', _he smiled again he liked that. "No –kun is fine and I feel the same." Kyouya cheeks stained pink as the words left his mouth. The silence that followed wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, both boys smiling to themselves happy about how much they mean to the other. The screams of excitement coming from the rides, the chatter of the crowd and the general chaos of the carnival was left behind, it was just the two of them.

"Want some funnel cake Kyouya-kun?" Kyouya looked at the tangled fried dough, dusted with the white of powdered sugar and wrinkled his nose. "No? Not even this way?" Kaoru winked offering a piece to Kyouya with his mouth.

Kyouya swallowed nervously, "Kaoru! There are people watching!"

"So let them watch, it doesn't bother me."

_Sure it doesn't bother you Kaoru, you and your brother always have people watching your acts of love, but I hate public displays of affection. _

"Alright then, I guess you missed your chance." Kaoru pouted while he finished the rest of his dessert. "Okay let's go some rides!"

"Kao, we just ate, don't you think we should wait a little while."

"We can start off with something slow, like the merry-go-round."

Kyouya laughed, "You really want to go on the merry-go-round? I love what a kid at heart you are Kaoru."

Kaoru pouted slightly, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all, I really love that about you. All right, let's go then." They were the only ones in line that were not kids, but they didn't care. The carousal was filled with porcelain horses carefully painted with blue, green, and pink ribbons; it was clearly a wonderful work of art. Kyouya shook his head at the delight on his lover's face as the ride started, sure it was juvenile, but if it made Kaoru happy he was happy.

After the carousal, Kaoru charged off en excitement, pulling his reluctant boyfriend toward the Tilt-a-whirl. Kyouya's heart stopped when he realized that this was a spinning ride, something he secretly feared. He wanted to pull his hand out of Kaoru's and run in the other direction, but once Kaoru got excited about something he was hard to stop. The ride's worker ushered them into a wide high backed red metal seat and pulled the safety bar down over them.

Kyouya squeezed his eyes shut as the ride started and Kaoru threw his arms up screaming with a smile on his face. The shadow king clung to the bar as his stomach dropped and he was spinning so fast he couldn't hear the crowds as they whipped by. It was like being in a vacuum, a red spinning vacuum. Panic swept over him, he hated rides like this where he couldn't control the speed or anything, and everything was in the operator's hands. As soon as it started the ride came to a stop and Kaoru turned to Kyouya, finally noticing how pale he was. "Oh my god, Kyouya are you okay?"

Kyouya swallowed and winced slightly as he stood up. He adjusted his glasses and composed himself, "Yes, I'm fine." When the two boys were standing on the solid ground again Kyouya felt his stomach tighten and he tasted bile in the back of his throat. "On second thought no." Kyouya slapped his hand over his mouth and raced to the bathroom with a worried Kaoru following behind. The younger teen stood outside the stall and he winced as the older teen retched over the toilet.

"Kyouya-chan I'm sorry. I should have been pay attention, maybe I could have prevented this." The redhead paced, drawing his arms tightly around himself. "This is all my fault, you hate carnivals and now this, you must be having a horrible time."

Kyouya emerged from the stall a few minutes later, the color had finally returned to his face. "Kaoru calm down, I'm fine." He went to the sink to rinse his mouth out. "I just don't like spinning rides. I know I should have said something, but you looked so excited I didn't want to tear you away. While I do hate these kind of things, I was having fun, well up to now, because you were having fun."

Kaoru smiled, "what kind of merit are you getting out of that?"

"Your smile, it makes me smile. That's merit enough, don't you think?" He sighed, pushing up his glasses and Kaoru caught a twinkle in his elder's dark eyes before the light hit the glasses making a glare. "Honestly, I do some things without getting something in return but only for you Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled again, "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I guess we should go home now."

"Wait Kao, there is one thing I want to do before we go."

The redhead looked up in surprise, "what's that?"

"Follow me and see." The dark-haired host grinned holding his hand out for the redhead. A loving smile lit up the younger's face, he was excited that Kyouya was initiating the affection. Kyouya led his boyfriend through the crowd to the tallest part of the carnival, the Ferris wheel.

"Hey Kyou-kun, isn't the Ferris wheel technically a spinning ride?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Kao." Kyouya laughed playfully smacking Kaoru, "It's going slow enough and the wheel is more of a scenery ride anyway." Kyouya pulled Kaoru into the car. Instead of sitting on opposite sides Kaoru decided to sit next to his boyfriend. He laid his head on the elder's shoulder and sighed contently as he looked up at the sky. The night sky was covered with a couple clouds but it was mostly blanketed by millions of stars that shined _just like Kaoru's eyes when he laughs. _Kyouya thought, and wrapped his arm the younger boy.

Sure it hadn't been a perfect night, but Kyouya was starting to see that nothing was ever perfect and that was okay. He reached over and tilted Kaoru's chin up to so their eyes met, he lingered their taking in how beautiful Kaoru's hazel eyes were and then he closed the space between them with a kiss. _Well maybe some things could be perfect, _Kyouya smiled into the kiss as Kaoru pulled him closer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I kind of hate this chapter, it didn't go as well as I planned, I feel like my writing is so awkward so I don't blame you if you hate it. If you like it than please convince me that it doesn't suck. Anyway, I had another idea for another chapter after this one so I've somehow made a one-shot into a five-chapter story. It should be better than this one it has a huge fluffy make out scene so look forward to that! So looks like you'll have to stick with my random and sporadic updates if you want to read more. See you next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and Acceptance

A/N: Hello all! Here is the final chapter of this story I'm really surprised it went this far so thanks for sticking with me. Warning this chapter chapter contains heavy make out scenes so I'm not responsible for any nosebleeds.

* * *

Tonight was the night he decided, it had been month since they got back together. He promised Kaoru and now he had to follow through.

Kyouya walked into his father's home office apprehensively and his father didn't look up from his laptop. The walls in the in the wide room were cover with framed pictures of the family and few academic achievements, but only the best. In the back of the room sat a large brown oak desk and many comfy arms chairs and a couch were in the room as well.

"Father can I talk to you for moment?"

His father looked up adjusting his glasses, "if you must, but make it quick because I'm pretty busy."

The youngest son stares at his hands nervously not quite sure how ton phrase what he wanted to say. "Um I'm seeing someone."

"Good for you son, what do her parents do?" He replied in a bored tone.

"They're fashion designers."

"Hm, that won't benefit the family."

"I know, but I love him." Kyouya swallowed nervously wondering if his father would notice the pronoun he used.

"That's nice." He shook his head knowing that his son's love was fleeting and would change. He continued typing and then froze, "wait he?"

"Yes I'm dating Kaoru Hitachiin, and I'm gay."

The door opened and the Ootori's heads snapped up. "Hey Kyouya-kun I know I should have called but I wanted to surprise you. Your maid let me in and told me you were up here. I brought-" Kaoru stopped seeing the cold eyes on him.

"You! You abomination!" Kyouya's father approached Kaoru grabbing him by the shoulders, roughly, anger radiating from him like heat from the sun. "You did this to my son you turned him gay didn't you? What if I wanted to have him married off to another company heir? How will our clients and businesses associates react? This is all your fault you ruined his future!"

Kaoru backed away, terrified, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No Kaoru! Don't!" Kyouya ran up to the upset redhead holding his arms out, concern clouding over his dark eyes. Kaoru threw himself at his dark-haired lover wrapping his arms around Kyouya's midsection. The shadow king smiled, his strong arms holding the younger Hitachiin comfortingly, yet protectively.

"You're wrong," he addressed his father talking over Kaoru's muffled sobs. "He didn't turn me gay, I can't be turned gay. It's part of who I am and I pursed him first if anything I did this. I swear I won't stray from my path and this won't affect my academics." Kyouya had snapped he couldn't stand for his father making his lover cry. "Everything I do I do for your benefit, for the benefit of our company and family but this is mine. I'm fighting for something real for me for the first time in my life and I won't give up."

"What happens if I want to marry you off to some daughter of a future business partner? What will you do then?"

Kyouya sighed, "I honestly don't know, I'll figure it out then. I know you don't approve but I will not let this affect my work. I'll find a way to make our businesses understand and accept me this way."

"We'll talk about this more later, Kyouya," and with that the elder Ootori stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kyouya pulled away so he could look at his lover. "Kaoru," he whispered, his was unusually soft and caring. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have made you do that I'm sorry."

"No, he would have found out at some point. Plus I promised you and I wouldn't go back on that." A small smile formed on Kyouya's face as his fingertips brushes Kaoru's cheek affectionally.

Kaoru shrank away from the touch, his golden eyes swimming with worry. Kyouya stared back at the redhead in surprise, why was he acting this way? "No, I can't. I can't do this to you. I'm ruining your future and you've worked so hard to get where you are. I can't live with the fact that I did that to you. We shouldn't be together."

Kaoru turned grabbing the doorknob, "Kaoru wait!" Kyouya called, but the younger twin was already out the door and heading down the stairs. The shadow king burst out of his dad's office after him.

Tears fell down the redhead's cheeks as he threw open the Ootori manor's door and ran out into the pouring rain. He didn't want to leave, but he knew in his heart he couldn't stay. More than anything Kaoru hated when other people suffered, especially when it was because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he made things harder for Kyouya, so he did what he thought was best and left.

"Kaoru!" Kyouya came rushing out, grabbing Kaoru's wrist to stop him. "You idiot, what are you doing? You didn't think after all that I'd just let you leave?"

"But Kyouya I-"

"No I didn't go through all of that trouble of telling my father so you could walk out on me."

"What about you're future?"

"I don't care, I'll find a new way to make things work."

"I," but Kyouya didn't get to find out what Kaoru was going to say next because he smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kaoru pulled away quickly, "Kyo-" the shadow king silenced him with another kiss. The younger boy gave up and let himself melt into the kiss.

Kyouya wound his arms around Kaoru drawing the closer. Their shirts, which were completely soaked through by now, clung to their bodies so tightly that they could feel the other's skin against theirs as their bodies rubbed together. Kaoru's hands tangled into the elder boy's dark, rain soaked hair as he felt a Kyouya's tongue graze his lower lip. He moaned and gladly allowed the shadow king to explore his mouth.

Kyouya groaned as the need for air became too great and he had to break the kiss. Kaoru leaned his forehead against Kyouya's as they both gasped for air.

"So I guess we're official." Kyouya smiled.

"Took you long enough." Kaoru smirked.

"You were the one who kept running away."

"What can I say I like to be chased."

"Oh Kaoru what am I going to do with you?"

"I have some ideas." The redhead smirked and kissed Kyouya. The dark haired host pulled Kaoru flush against him and started grinding their hips together. Kaoru shivered against him, partly because of pleasure and partly because of how soaked he was from the rain. A soft moan ripped through Kyouya's throat as he let Kaoru's warm tongue into his mouth.

"Kyouya-niisan!" Fuyumi called from the doorway. "What are you two doing out there it's raining and freezing! Come inside before you get sick."

"No," Kyouya murmured against Kaoru's lips, but pulled away. "I suppose she's right, we should go inside."

Kaoru sighed allowing the shadow king take his hand and lead him inside. Kaoru had always been a secret romantic he'd seen kisses in the rain in movies and wondered what it would be like. What he didn't know is that it would be so much better and hotter than he'd ever imagined.

The maids were ready with towels when the boys came inside and followed them upstairs to make sure they didn't drip too much on the expensive carpets. Kyouya grabbed the towels and then quickly shooed the maids out of his room. "We should get these wet clothes off."

"Oh Kyouya." Kaoru moaned as he blushed.

Kyouya chuckled softly, "I really love when you play the submissive uke. It's so cute."

"What you think because Hikaru was always the seme in our acts that I can't be the the seme?"

Kyouya raised his eyebrows, "no I like you as the uke because I like the control of dominating. Plus I don't think you have what it takes to dominate me."

"I can be sexy and dominating!"

"I'd like to see you try." Kyouya smirked, trying to get a rise out if him. Without warning Kaoru slammed Kyouya against the wall, kissing him hard. As his mouth and tongue worked against the shadow king's, his hands started unbuttoning his shirt. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned Kaoru quickly pushed it off on to the ground. His pulled his lips off his lover's and he fircely kissed and bit at Kyouya's neck and chest with more fever than the shadow king thought was possible.

The elder moaned his lover's name loudly, not able to contain himself as Kaoru licks a particularly sensitive part of his neck. The younger Hitachiin had definitely rose to the challenge as he pulled at Kyouya's belt roughly. "Whoa was I wrong." Kyouya pushed Kaoru off him so he could catch his breath.

Kaoru smirked, "yeah well maybe I only played the uke because I knew how much you loved it."

"I guess I should never underestimate a Hitachiin." The dark-haired boy smirked, of course he put Kaoru up to this. "Enough games." Kyouya pressed their lips together and started working off Kaoru's T-shirt. Once both boys were down to their boxers Kyouya pushed Kaoru onto his king-sized bed and pulled the covers over them, tangling their tongues together. A knock at the door broke them apart.

"Sorry to disturb you young master Ootori, young master Hitachiin, but mistress Fuyumi insisted that I bring something to warn you up, she told me tea for you young master and some hot chocolate for you mister Hitachiin."

"Fine, fine just put it on the nightstand." Kyouya responded quickly shaking his head at the way his sister fussed over him. "Oh and please have those clothes cleaned." he pointed to their wet, crumpled clothes on the ground. The maid nodded and did what she was told and quietly left the room. Kyouya shook his head and rolled back ontop of Kaoru so he was startling him and he continued where they left off.

"mmm..." Kaoru murmured against Kyouya's lips and Kyouya smiled pressing his bare chest harder against Kaoru's. "Sorry," the redhead pulled away, "that hot chocolate just smells so good it's distracting."

Kyouya laughed rolling over to grab the cups, "you never can resist sweet things huh?"

"Must be why I can't resist you."

Kyouya let out a snort of laughter, "I'm not sweet."

"To others maybe not, but I know you have a kinder side." Kaoru smiled brightly and snuggled up to Kyouya as they drank their beverages. He just felt so content next to Kyouya even though they were different in so many ways they were the same in the way they felt about each other. "I love you."

"As do I, my love, as do I." They sat in comfortable silence as they finished drinking.

"Okay where were we?" Kaoru smiled and pulled back down on top of him. Kyouya quickly deepened the kiss by licking Kaoru's lips, he was granted entrance and the battle of their tongues for dominance began again.

Kaoru grabbed Kyouya's strong hips flat against his loving the feeling of them grinding against each other. He loves the way Kyouya could be so gentle and yet slightly rough and sexy at the same time. Kaoru knew he would never get sick of the way the strong arms of the shadow king held him. Kyouya had to break the kiss for air and then he started to kiss the younger's neck and chest leaving small red marks. After receiving a final delicious moan from his lover, Kyouya fell down by his side, exhausted.

The dark haired host smiled as his auburn haired boyfriend snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He loved being around Kaoru because he knew Kaoru loved him for who he was and he never had to try to be who everyone wanted him to be. The redhead was like his break from reality, his breath if fresh air. He knew it meant a lot to Kaoru that he also loved him for just being Kaoru and no just the other half of a set of twins. Kaoru brought out the good in him and he loved that Kaoru could see the good in him. Kyouya smiled falling asleep absently stroking the soft red hair he loved.

Kaoru woke up to the sound of an alarm clock and groaned realizing they had school today. He tried to sit up but his head spun so bad he fell back onto the pillow. "Kyou-kun?" his voice came out raspy and quieter than he expected.

"I know I heard the alarm." he growled his voice sounding just as raspy and gravely.

"My head is killing me." The redhead whined.

"Mine too." Kyouya sat up slowly and a wave of nausea passed over him. He looked over at Kaoru and was surprised how pale and chalky his skin looked. "My god you look horrible." He touched Kaoru's forehead and pulled his hand away quickly, "you're burning up."

"You look pretty horrible yourself, love." He ran his hand over Kyouya's pasty face, "you feel really warm as well."

"Looks like that making out in the rain made us sick."

"Hm, it was worth it." Kaoru laughed weakly and watched as Kyouya call for one of the maids.

She arrived a short while later and quickly checked their tempeture, "102 degrees Ferienheight." She announced and laid a cool wash cloth on both their foreheads. "I'll call the school, there's water and a little food if you'd like." The maid nodded and left.

Kyouya was about to protest since he hated to miss school, but when he felt Kaoru's slim arms wrap around him, he realized spending a day in bed might not be too bad. Especially if he got to be with Kaoru.

Their peace was short lived, they were disturbed by Kaoru's phone ringing. "Ignore it." Kyouya whispered, annoyed.

"I can't it's Hikaru, I didn't quite tell him I was staying over here. I mean we just fell asleep." He picked up the phone cautiously, "hello?"

"Where the hell are you! I woke up this morning only to find out you never came home last night and then I hear from mom that you won't be coming to school! What the hell!"

"Whoa Hika, easy with the yelling, my head hurts enough as it is. I told you I was going over to Kyouya's house. We just fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"Like hell I'd accept that excuse! That doesn't explain why you aren't at school! Why does your head hurt? Did the shadow king do something to you?"

"No Hikaru, you idiot! I'm sick."

"How did you get sick?"

Kyouya smirked taking the phone from Kaoru. "Hello Hikaru, to make a long story short we ended up making out in the rain last night. Then we came back inside and our clothes were wet so we took them off and then laid in bed together to get warm. So that's what got us sick."

"Y-y-you slept together? Naked?" Hikaru stuttered out in anger and disbelief. "Kyouya I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Oh did I forget to mention we still had our boxers on?"

"You evil bastard! I'll still kill you!"

"So sorry, but since Kao and I are both sick we'll have to stay in bed together. I'd leave us alone if I were you so we can get better by tomorrow or else your dear brother will have to spend another night with me." Kyouya smirked again and shut the phone with a snap.

"That was pure evil." Kaoru laughed weakly, "but also hilarious. Hika's never going to let me come over here again."

"Well if we're going to spend a day in bed together we might as well not be disturbed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." He leaned over giving Kaoru a quick kiss and then wrapped his arms around him as they fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N: I love Hikaru as the protective older brother! :) So there you have it a little drama a little humor and a lot of fluff! A perfect ending in my opinion, I hope you enjoyed it. I've been working on my descriptive imagery and I think this is my best chapter. It's been fun writing for all and I'll have some more KyouKao stories for you since they're my new obsession. Feel free to tell me what you think and check of my other stuff. (Not So Different is my only other KyouKao so far.)


End file.
